Christmas with the McCullers
by Paily31894
Summary: Just a short little piece about Paige and Emily's family at Christmas time. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I hope you enjoy this piece of fluff/smut I wrote. **

**I wrote most of it on my iPad, so I apologize for any typos.**

**As always reviews are much appreciated! **

"Hey, did you hear that?" Paige asked, paranoid that their four year olds would be up and snooping.  
"Paige, it's 11:30 at night. When have you known either of the twins to be up at this time?"  
"I know, but this year they have a better understanding of Christmas, didn't you ever try to stay awake and see Santa come" Paige said, glancing towards the stairs again.  
"Well... Yes". Emily responded.  
"See, I'm not paranoid." Paige said defensively.  
"Yes you are." Emily argued back "we took them to church with our parents and then fed them McDonalds and drove around town to see the lights until they fell asleep. Addison could barely open her eyes when we set out milk and cookies for Santa."  
"But Ethan was wide awake. And you and I both know that it would be him to come down and snoop, Addie's the angel." Paige challenged her wife of five years.  
"Paige" Emily sighed. "Why don't we quit arguing over which of the twins would be most likely to spy on us playing Santa and keep wrapping presents. Because the sooner we're done with this, the sooner" Emily paused running her hand down Paige's arm "we can exchange gifts." She finished, smirking at her wife who was audibly gulping, loving that she still had this effect on her.  
"You stuff the stockings, I'll wrap what's left?" Paige asked regaining her composure.  
"You've got it mama" Emily winked, walking into the living to grab everyone's stocking to fill with candy.

"I think that's everything, right?" Paige said as she placed the last gift under the tree.  
"Yes it is." Emily said wrapping her arms around Paige and resting her chin on Paige's shoulder as she looked at the tree. "I love this. I think I'm more excited than Addie and Ethan to open their gifts."  
"Me too" Paige replied turning in her wife's arms and pressing her lips to Emily's.  
Emily eagerly responded, slipping her hands down into the back pockets of her wife's jeans to tug her a little closer, reveling in the small moan Paige let out as their hips bumped together.  
"Wait, Em" Paige said breathlessly as Emily moved to kissing her neck.  
"Yes?" She questioned, pulling back.  
"Christmas gifts?" Paige said hopefully.  
"Of course!" Emily said, her eyes lighting up. They parted and each went to retrieve the gifts they had for each other, meeting back up on the love seat in the living room.  
"You first", Paige said as she handed her package to Emily, and watched on excitedly as Emily began remove the wrapping and open the small box. Emily looked at Paige a little confused as she lifted a small picture of a cabin out of the box.  
"Remember the cabin my grandparents own, I told you about?" Paige asked  
"Yea" Emily said still confused.  
"Well I asked your parents and my parents to come and watch Ethan and Addie for the weekend after New Years and you and I will have that whole cabin to ourselves." Paige finished with a small smile.  
"Paige, you're so sweet. I can't believe you got our parents to come stay here." Emily exclaimed pressing a kiss to her wife's lips.  
"Well I asked both our parents because when they join forces, sometimes our children behave." Paige chuckled.  
"Well open your gift!" Emily said, pushing the bag she had towards Paige.  
"Em, there's a ton of gifts in here" Paige said opening the bag.  
"I know" Emily said excitedly. "Start opening them". When Paige had finished opening it, there was a new clipboard, stopwatch, water bottle, and a new sweatsuit and whistle among other things. "It's your coaching stater kit" Emily said with a small smile as Paige pulled a team USA polo out of the bag that had coach written on it.  
"Em, how are you so thoughtful?" Paige said as she pulled her wife in for a soft kiss.

Paige took Emily's hands in hers, glancing at the floor before making eye contact with her wife. "I actually have one more gift for you."  
"What a coincidence, me too" Emily said smiling. "You first this time" Emily gently prodded Paige on.  
"I'm pregnant" Paige said gripping Emily's hands a little tighter. Paige watched with a small smile as her wife's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
"Really!? Because if you're messing with me I swear to-  
"Em this is for real. I saw my doctor yesterday for the blood test. He was just as surprised as you are. Normally these things don't take on the first time-ow!" Paige exclaimed as Emily's fist collided with her arm.  
"You've known for at least a full 24 hours and suspected for more and have kept this from me!? Paige McCullers, how could you?" Emily yelled feigning being hurt by her wife.  
"Merry Christmas?" Paige asked rather than told. A smile slowly spread across Emily's face.  
"We're really pregnant?" She asked.  
"Yes Emily. We're having another baby." Paige said, trying to not let her eyes well up unsuccessfully.  
"I love you so much Paige" Emily whispered as she leaned in for a soft kiss. "And I love Ethan and Addison" another soft kiss. "And I already love this little one in here" Emily said placing her hand on Paige's abdomen before leaving in for another kiss, but this one heated up quickly as Paige gently pushed Emily down onto the couch and straddling her waist. Paige left Emily's lips to claim the open skin on her neck, nipping softly as she moved to suck on her pulse point.  
"Wait Paige" Emily breathed as Paige's hands slipped under her shirt.  
"What, I thought we would celebrate our pregnancy and another Christmas together?" Paige said confused as she sat back on her ankles.  
"And we will baby. But you're forgetting that I have another present for you. One that I think will make celebrating even better." Emily said with a smirk as she wiggled out from beneath Paige. "Give me five minutes then come to the bedroom" Emily said as she dropped a kiss to the side of Paige's forehead before running up the stairs.

Paige wasn't sure what to do with herself for the next five minutes. She took a bite out of a few cookies that Addie had left out for Santa and a gulp of the milk. Paige took a minute to make sure everything looked perfect under the tree before walking slowly up the stairs, knowing her five minutes wasn't up yet.  
Paige paused and looked into Addison's room, smiling at her daughter as she slept peacefully in her bed before headed down the hall to check on Ethan.  
"Mama? Is that you?" She heard the quiet voice of her son.  
"Yea, sweetie it's me." Paige replied stepping into the room.  
"Has Santa been here?"  
"Not yet, Ethan. Probably because someone's still awake." Paige said, playfully poking him.  
"I can't sleep mama" Ethan said as he rolled onto his back dramatically.  
"What if I read you a story buddy? Would that help?" Paige asked as she sat on the edge of his bed.  
"Yea!"  
"How about the night before Christmas?"  
"Yes pwease!"  
Paige leaned back into the pillows and put her arm around Ethan as she opened the book.  
"'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house….."

Back in their bedroom five minutes was up but Paige hadn't shown yet. Emily sat on the bed giving her a little extra time in case she was doing something downstairs and got distracted. After ten minutes Emily got up and grabbed Paige's robe before headed out to look for her wife.  
She heard Paige's voice from Ethan's room and quietly made her way there. She leaned against the doorway to watch her wife read to her sleeping son. Emily felt herself swell with pride and love for her wife as well as their family. She was blown away everyday by how good Paige was with Addie and Ethan. That big badass Paige McCullers was a big softie forcing Emily to be the hardass when parenting. Emily had to fight back tears as she watched her wife read the book to their son, so proud of how far Paige had come in life. Rounding out a successful career as an Olympic swimmer with several medals that hung above the fire place down stairs and now, her beautiful wife was pregnant and making the transition into being the next head coach for team USA.  
Emily watched as Paige finished the book and tucked Ethan in, pressing a kiss to his forehead before turning, surprised to see her wife in the doorway.  
"How long have you been standing there?" Paige asked as she pulled the door to Ethan's room mostly shut.  
"Long enough to know that you're the best mother our children could have." Emily replied as she wrapped her arms around Paige and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you so much Paige."  
"I love you too, Em. More than anything. Now didn't you have another gift for me?" Paige asked with a smirk.  
"Why don't you come into the bedroom and unwrap it?" Emily husked into Paige's ear as she flitted away towards their room giggling.  
"Oh you're so going to get it!" Paige whisper yelled after her wife, not wanting to wake either of their kids.

When Paige made it to the bedroom she looked appreciatively around at the Christmas scented candles Emily had lit around the room and then looked to Emily who was sitting on the window seat.  
Paige smiled to herself remembering how she told Emily that they could buy whatever house she wanted as long as their bedroom had a window seat, wanting to continue the memories they had already made on the one in Emily's childhood bedroom.

Paige appreciatively eyed Emily's endless tanned legs as they went up to disappear under her robe. God Paige loved it when Emily wore her clothes.  
"I hear you've been very naughty this year Paige" Emily whispered as she stood up.  
"Oh I have?" Paige grinned taking a step closer to her wife. "And just how naughty are you?" Paige asked as she placed her hands on the tie of the robe, fumbling with the knot.  
"Why don't I show you?" Emily smirked as she placed her hands over Paige's fumbling ones and undid the knot and then slid the robe down her shoulders. Revealing the matching red Santa bra and panty set she had purchased.  
"Damn Em" Paige muttered trying to find words. "You are naughty" she grinned as she took a step closer to her wife and went to wrap her arms around her neck.  
"Ah ah, no touching." Paige groaned and took a step back, secretly loving that Emily was taking charge. "Now, take off your clothes and get on the bed." Emily said, pushing Paige in the direction of their bed.

Paige fumbled out of her flannel pajama pants, pulling her panties with them and threw her USA tee to the side before discarding her sports bra and crawling back on the bed. Emily crawled on the bed, and up Paige, pausing every so often to lick of kiss a patch of her flawless skin, before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Emily left Paige's lips and began kissing, licking and nipping her way back down Paige's body. Using the almost decade they'd been together to her advantage to quickly bring Paige undone below her.  
"Em, please" Paige moaned as she bucked her hips up trying to find some of the friction she so desperately needed.  
Emily gave one last hard kiss to Paige's lips before moving further south and starting with one slow lick up her slit, grinning at the whimper Paige let out at the contact. Emily continued, sucking on the small swollen bundle of nerves.  
"Jeez, Em." Paige moaned from above, threading her fingers through her wife's hair in an attempt to bring her closer to her center. "Inside Em" she breathed.  
Emily brought up a hand to join the workings of her tounge, entering her wife. Paige writhed below as she grew closer. Emily, recognizing that her wife was close pulled her fingers out and got off the bed.  
"What the hell Emily?" Paige yelled sitting up. Emily leaned down and kissed her hard.  
"Have you ever known me to leave you unsatisfied?"  
"Well no" Paige replied  
"Then quit worrying and turn over" Emily husked reaching into the draw of their bedside table. Paige rolled over onto her knees as she heard the jingle of the straps of their strap on. Paige grinned to herself, she would never tell anyone that Emily was in charge in bed and she absolutely loved it.

Paige felt the bed shift behind her as Emily crawled up behind her.  
"Fuck!" Paige cried as Emily entered her without any warning, pulling back and slamming in again. "Yes, Em" Paige moaned, moving her hips back to meet Emily's thrusts.  
"You like this, Paige? You like when I fuck you from behind?" Emily husked as she leaned down to pepper a few kisses across Paige's shoulders.  
"Ugh Emily" Paige moaned as she grew closer to the, gripping the sheets in her fists. Emily thrust a few more times as Paige reached her climax, letting out a wordless yell that Emily tried to cover with a sloppy, awkwardly angled kiss in the hopes that Paige didn't wake their children.

Emily pulled out of Paige and unhooked the harness, dropping it off the side of their bed and collapsed next to her wife on the bed, pressing a kiss to the side of Paige's forehead.  
"I love you Paige"  
"I love you too Em, and as soon as I can feel my legs you're so going to get it." Paige finished with a small chuckle.  
"That's fine, I don't mind cuddling for a little bit" Emily said, curling into Paige's side.  
"Hey Em?" Paige asked.  
"Yes, love?"  
"Will you wear this for me when we go to the cabin?" Paige asked as she fingered the straps of the fluffy Santa bra Emily still had on.  
"Well I thought we wouldn't be wearing anything." Emily replied with a smirk.  
"You think you're so funny, don't you?" Paige said rolling on top of her laughing wife and pressing a kiss to her neck before working her way south.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Here's the chapter two, don't goreget to leave a review letting me know what you think of the story once again I wrote it on my iPad which makes editing a little difficult, so I apologize for typos and mistakes **

**3 Enjoy!**

"Mama, Mommy get up! Santa came!" Paige groaned as she heard the cries of her son from the stairs. She shifted in bed to look at the clock, 6:30am. She should have expected nothing less of her children. Paige pressed a soft kiss to Emily's forehead while gently rubbing her shoulder to hopefully wake her before the incoming tornado of children.

"Babe, you might want to wake up" Paige whispered to her wife.

"Shhh, not yet"Emily mumbled into her wife's chest as she tried to cuddle in closer.

"Santa! Santa! Santa!" Came the cries of Addison, slowly drawing closer to their bedroom.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Paige chided her wife as she braced herself for their children. "And three...two...one" the door to Paige and Emily's room burst open as Addison flung herself into the room and onto the bed landing somewhere between Paige and Emily's legs.

"Mama, mommy you have to get up Santas been here!"

"I'm up. I promise." Paige said as she sat up "I'm not so sure about your Mommy though" she continued playfully. Addie crawled up the bed and sat herself on Paige's lap, facing Emily.

"Mommy," Addison whispered leaning in close. "Wake up it's time to open presents." She gently shook Emilys shoulder. "Mommy if you don't get up then Ethan's going to open presents without us!" Addison whined. "Mama help me." She pleaded looking to Paige.

"Maybe try one more time? Your Mommy is quite the heavy sleeper." Paige said, doing her best not to laugh because Emily was very clearly awake and pretending to be asleep.

"Mommy would you please wake up. If you don't I may be forced to tickle you" Addison tried, leaning closer to her mother. Emily popped one eye open,

"And what if I get you first miss Addison?"Emily yelled as she sprung out of bed and grabbing Addison and throwing her over her shoulder and ran with a squealing child out into the hall and down the stairs. Paige got out bed, chuckling at her wife and daughter and followed them down the stairs, grabbing a sweatshirt for Emily as she went.

"Finally Mama!" Ethan cried out when he saw Paige walking down the stairs.

"I know buddy, I was slow to get out of bed this morning. Since you've done such a good job waiting, think you can hang on another minute while I get me and mommy some coffee?" Paige asked as she ruffled her sons hair.

"I guess" Ethan huffed.

"Tell you what buddy if you hand everyone their stockings I'll be ready by the time you're done" Paige bargained with the boy.

Paige returned to the living room with two mugs of coffee in hand and slid down to the floor in front of the couch. "Alright guys, you can start opening presents." Paige said, as Emily slid to the floor next to her, resting her head in her wife's shoulder.

"Thanks for the coffee love" Emily whispered as they watched their two kids tear into their stockings.

"Not a problem, Merry Christmas Em" Paige said as she pressed a kiss to her wife's forehead.

The rest of the morning was a flurry of wrapping paper, Paige's homemade cinnamon buns and assembling gifts. Once the kids had satisfactorily opened all of their gifts and Paige and Emily had opened what was under the tree for them. The two women left their twins to occupy themselves while they made their way to the kitchen to start preparing for Christmas dinner. Both of their parents were due to show up around one and they'd eat lunch soon after.

"So I know we're only in the super early stages, but do you want to tell our parents you're pregnant today?" Emily asked Paige while they got the turkey ready to go in the oven.

"I think I want to. I know it's early and anything can happen in the first trimester but I want my mom to know, and your mom will be over the moon, but I think we should wait a bit to tell Addie and Ethan." Paige answered.

"I was hoping that would be what you said." Emily murmured as she pressed a kiss to her wife's lips. And resting her hand on Paige's abdomen, grinning. "I'm so excited Paige" Emily whispered as she leaned in to peck her wife's lips once more before heading back to the living room to play with their kids and wait for the arrival of their parents.

Later, just before dinner was ready Paige and Emily had given the twins the silverware and napkins and asked them to start setting the table.

"Hey so Emily and I wanted to talk to all of you really quick while the kids are distracted." Paige said nervously as Emily took her hand in hers, bringing it to her lips for a soft kiss.

"What is it Paigey?" Nick McCullers asked, looking between his daughter and her wife.

"Yes, you girls are making us nervous" Pam said eyeing her daughter.

"I'm pregnant" Paige blurted out. Looking shyly towards her parents and her wife's parents.

"It's still very early Paige only found out two days ago, but we wanted you guys to know first." Emily said as she looked at both sets of parents grinning as she saw looks of pure love reflected back at them and if she wasn't mistaken there was a tear in Wayne's eye but Emily would never tell.

Claire McCullers let out a laugh as she rushed forward to embrace both of the girls in a tight hug. "Congratulations girls" she whispered.

"Thanks Mom" Paige said pulling back. "We're going to wait until I'm further along to tell Ethan and Addie but we couldn't keep if from you guys."

"That's not a bad idea. And I hope that you girls won't hesitate to ask if you need anything at all" Wayne reminded the girls.

"Of course we will Dad. Also I wanted to thank you guys for agreeing to come babysit so Paige and I can go out to the cabin next weekend. That means the world to us" Emily thanked their parents as Paige gave Pam and Wayne each a hug.

"It's no problem at all Emmy, you know that we all love time with the grandkids and you two deserve a weekend off before Paige starts her coaching job. Even more so now that you girls have another little one on the way." Pam said as she embraced her own daughter. "Now what do you say we eat some Christmas Dinner?"

After a full meal, presents from the grandparents a more pie than one should ever consume the Fields-McCullers family found themselves all in the living room watching Ethan and Addison play with their newly unwrapped toys. Emily and Paige were squashed on the couch between their mothers while Nick was on the floor playing with Ethan and his new train and Wayne was with Addison in the arm chair, looking at her new book with her. Emily had her fingers intertwined with Paige's on top her thigh and her head on her mothers shoulder watching the two men play with her children, overwhelmed with love for her family. Paige lifted Emily's hand and pressed a kiss to it.

"What do you say I make us all some hot chocolate?" Paige asked.

"Actually honey, we should be getting on the road. It's supposed to snow tonight and despite what your father thinks he's not the best snow driver." Clair said wrapping an arm around her daughter and looking to Nick on the floor.

"As much as I would like to argue, it's Christmas and what your mother wants your mother gets Paigey" Nick said as he stood up.

"We should probably get going to girls" Wayne said form the arm chair.

"Kids, why don't you pick up your toys and then say goodbye to your grandparents" Emily announced

"Do they have to go?" Ethan whined as he tried to pull Nick back to the floor with them. Nick bent over and picked Ethan up.

"Unfortunately we do buddy, but if you and Addy are really good for your Mothers this week we're all going to come back and we get a whole weekend without your Mama or Mommy just you and Addie and all of your grandparents" Nick said to the boy.

"No mama or mommy?" Ethan said looking for confirmation.

"Nope, just you two and us and all of Grammies cookies you can eat" Pam said standing up from the couch and lifting Addie off of Wayne's lap.

"Say goodbye to your grandparents kids." Emily prodded her twins.

Emily and Paige stood and said their goodbyes after their kids were done. And watched their parents pull out of the driveway. When Paige turned around she saw Addison let out a huge yawn.

"Can you guys finish picking up and then we'll do bath and bedtime? " Paige asked her kids.

"Yes mama" Addie said as she picked up her toys and started trudging towards the stairs.

"I wanna play more" Ethan wined.

"Tell you what buddy, you and I will take ten more minutes of play time but as soon as your sister is out of her bath, your up" Paige said to her son, avoiding eye contact with Emily because she could feel the daggers being shot at her for caving in again and sat on the floor to play trains with Ethan for a few more minutes.

Later that evening, after bath and bedtime stories Addison and Ethan were both asleep and Paige and Emily found themselves cuddling in bed reminiscing on another great Christmas Day. Paige was absentmindedly drawing circles on the sliver of skin between Emily's old rosewood sharks tshirt and her pajama pants.

"Hey Em?" Paige mumbled into Emily's shoulder.

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry I'm such a softie with the kids. I know I should have tried harder to have Ethan get ready for bath time." Paige continued, pulling her fingers from the patterns they were drawing. Emily shifted on the bed to look Paige in the eye.

"Paige, you don't need to apologize. Yes I was frustrated with you but if you told Ethan that he had to go take a bath he would have been miserable and would have never fallen asleep, it's like you have a sixth sense as to how to parent our kids, you knew that if Ethan got to have a little extra play time he would go down just fine." Emily said, bringing a hand to cup Paige's cheek.

"But I didn't think about any of that. They just look at me with those eyes and I want to give them anything they could ever want." Paige said looking away from Emily.

"Look at me Paige" Emily coaxed her wife. "That is the reason exactly why you're the best mother for our children, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love that you're a softie with the kids, it's adorable babe. Even if I have to be the hardass once in a while, it's what makes us the perfect team" Emily said leaning in for a kiss from her wife. When Emily went to pull away Paige quickly placed her hand on the back of Emily neck pulling her in for another, much more heated kiss. Paige pushed her tongue into Emily's mouth and rolled over, straddling her wife. Paige sat up and looked down at Emily, her, raven locks were spread around her head and her chest heaving from their heated lip lock.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen Emily" Paige said as she brushed some of Emily's hair out of her face. "And I am so helplessly in love with you" Paige said as she leaned down to press hot open mouthed kisses along Emily's neckline as her hands worked their way under her shirt and up to cup Emily's breasts.

"I love you too Paige" Emily breathed out, threading her fingers into Paige's Auburn locks, letting out breathless moans as Paige nipped her way down Emily's neck, pausing to sit back and pull off her wife's shirt and eyeing the view of her topless wife.

"See something you like Paige?" Emily smirked.

"Maybe" Paige replied.

"Well then why don't you do something about that and fuck me?" Emily replied as she sat up and crashed her lips to Paige's.

"Gladly" Paige mumbled against Emily's lips before kissing her way down her wife's body and pushing down her pajama pants when she got there and wasting no time before slowly licking up Emily's slit, reveling in the way Emily was coming undone below her. Paige wrapped her hands around Emily's thighs and pulled her closer while continuing to run her tongue along her wife's slit, pausing to suck at the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Paige... Fuck." Emily moaned from above. Paige ginned into her wife, sensing she was getting close to the edge, she drug her tongue along Emily's taunt stomach and through the valley between her breasts before giving her a hard kiss and massaging both her breasts with her hands before moving one hand lower and entering her wife, pumping in and out while she moved her lips to bite down on Emily's collar bone.

"Shit"Emily hissed, raking her nails down Paige's back. "Keep going Paige, I'm ...close" Emily moaned.

"I didn't plan on stopping babe" Paige smirked as she kissed her way back down Emily's neck and Nipping at each of her hardened nipples before dragging her teeth across Emily's well defined abs and the bring her tongue to swirl around Emily's clit. And with a few strategically planned licks, Emily came yelling Paige's name and squeezing her thighs around her wife's head. Paige giggled as she kissed her way back towards Emily's lips.

"You should work on being more quiet Em. One night you're going to wake the kids" Paige laughed as she collapsed on her back next to her wife.

"I don't know if I can, you're just too good at that" Emily smirked as she cuddled into Paige's side and pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Well soon we'll be at the cabin and I'm going to have you screaming my name all night" Paige said as she pulled Emily a little closer.

"More like you'll be screaming my name" Emily smirked as she rolled on top of Paige.

"You're probably right." Paige whispered as Emily kissed her neck. "But I wouldn't have it any other way" Paige finished. Emily pulled back to look at her wife below her and grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Paige" Emily whispered.

"Merry Christmas, love" Paige replied pulling Emily down for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here's the final chapter of the story, I hope y'all enjoy it; it's pretty smutty but I wouldn't have it any other way ;)**

"Okay, I left both of our cell numbers on the counter along with a list of medicines they can take if either of them don't feel well. Keep an eye on Ethan, he had a cough earlier today Paige says it's nothing, but I'm not so sure." Emily rambled  
"Relax Em we've got this" Wayne put a hand on his daughters shoulder.  
"Seriously babe, our parents have this why don't you gather our kids to say goodbye and I'll put our bags in the car"  
"Yea, we raised you two girls what makes you think we can't handle your kids for a few days?" Claire said jokingly.  
"That's what I'm worried about" Emily said with a smirk as she walked off to find her children. Paige let a hearty laugh and pecked her wife on the cheek before heading out the door with their bags for the weekend.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that" Wayne laughed as he headed up the stairs with his weekend bag to drop in the guest room.  
"You know I didn't mean anything by it dad, we've just never left Ethan an Addie for so long and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous" Emily rambled following her dad up the stairs to get her children downstairs. Wayne turned and looked his daughter in the eyes.  
"Relax Emmy, Ethan and Addie are going to be fine, your mom and I as well as Paige's parents have everything on lockdown, after all we did raise the two most beautiful girls I know" Wayne said gently. Emily leaned in and wrapped her arms around her father.  
"I know I'm just freaking out a little bit can you make sure they call before bedtime tonight?"  
"Of course, lets go find the rascals so you and Paige can get on the road" Wayne said returning the hug.

Emily followed her children down the stairs smiling as Ethan climbed his way up and onto Paige's back and then she bent down to pick up Addie. Paige locked one arm onto Ethans feet and held Addie to her with the other as she spun her children around, landing gently on the couch with her squealing children.  
"Mommy, come join us!" Ethan cried from the couch. Emily grinned and walked over picking Ethan up and swinging the giggling boy around before dropping down next to her wife and wrapping her arms around the boy.  
"Are you two going to be good for your grandparents this weekend?" Paige asked looking sternly at her children.  
"Yes Mama" Addie said sincerely.  
"Good, don't forget to pick up your toys and brush your teeth and call your Mommies before bed each night" Emily continued.  
"Yes Mommy" Ethan and Addie said together.  
Good, now give your Mama and I a kiss" Emily said squeezing Ethan a little closer to her and then reaching for Addie on Paige's lap before getting up to hug her parents and then Paige's parents.  
"Thank you guys again" Paige said  
"It's really not a problem you girls deserve a weekend to yourself and don't worry about the kids they're going to be fine."  
"We trust you, please just have them call us before bedtime?" Emily reminded them.  
"You've got it Emmy, now get on the road." Wayne said to the girls.

Paige grabbed Emily's hand and started walking towards the car, knowing if she didn't, they wouldn't be able to leave the twins for the weekend. Paige walked Emily to the passenger door and opened it for her.  
"M'lady" Paige said with a little bow.  
"You're such a goof" Emily giggled before leaning in to peck Paige on the cheek and get in the car, laughing as Paige pinched her ass.

"So I was thinking, that before we hunker down for the weekend I could take you out for a nice dinner?" Paige asked hopefully, while grabbing Emily's hand and rubbing her thumb over the back of it.  
"That sounds great Paige, but I didn't bring a nice dress or anything. Or makeup. I only have jeans and sweatpants." Emily said, slightly disappointed.  
"Well I guess it's a good thing I grabbed a dress for you. And some of your makeup, I didn't know what you would want, so I just grabbed what I could because I wanted to surprise you." Paige said grinning.  
"Shut up, Paige how do you always think of everything?" Emily said in awe of her wife yet again.  
"Well I know we planned on just relaxing this weekend but I couldn't pass up a chance to take my beautiful wife out on the town, besides you were in charge of planning other things you packed our strap on, right?"  
"Yes dear, along with something else that I think you'll enjoy very much." Emily said with a smile.  
"Do I get to know what it is?" Paige asked knowing what the answer was going to be.  
"Not yet, but I think you'll like it." Emily answered. Paige hummed her approval and brought Emily's hand to her lips for a kiss. "Also I need to take a shower if we're going out, I didn't get to today"  
"We're leaving for a long weekend just the two of us where sex will happen, lots of sex actually and you didn't shower for your wife?" Paige chided jokingly.  
"But now you can join me in the shower" Emily challenged.  
"Deal" Paige grinned, speeding the car up more.

"So our reservations are for eight Em, so we have time but if we're ready early we could take a walk along the lake it's supposed to be beautiful out tonight. Why don't you go get in the shower and I'll set our bags down and come join you?" Paige instructed Emily.  
"Sounds great, don't take too long" Emily said leaning in to kiss Paige gently before headed off to the bathroom.  
Paige quickly walked towards the bed and set their bags down, pulling out the dress she had grabbed for Emily and setting it down on the bed. Paige turned to follow her wife to the bathroom but quickly changed her mind, stripping out of her clothes and reaching blindly into Emily's bag for their strap-on, she still wanted whatever Emily's surprise to be a surprise, but she wanted to take this opportunity to surprise Emily as well. Paige loved that Emily was typically the dominant one in the bedroom but wanted to take some time this weekend to show Emily just how much she meant to her and take charge in the bedroom a few times. Paige stepped into the strap-on and hurried towards the bathroom.

Paige quietly snuck into the shower behind Emily who rinsing her hair.  
"Its about time you joined me, I was about to take care of myself" Emily joked without opening her eyes Paige took a second to appreciatively look over Emily. Motherhood had caused her to gain a few pounds, but it suited her well, accentuating her curves slightly. Paige took a step forward and covered Emily's mouth with her hand.  
"No talking" Paige commanded. Emily's eyes popped open as she saw Paige standing there with the strap-on, she instantly felt her arousal sky rocket.  
"Holy-fuck" Emily whispered.  
"I said no talking" Paige said forcefully, stepping closer to Emily and turning her so her back was against the shower wall and pinning her hands above her before leaning down to kiss Emily hard, shoving her tongue into her wife's mouth before grabbing Emily's lip with her teeth and pulling back slowly.  
"Paige…" Emily said breathlessly as Paige moved down to kiss Emily's neck, pausing occasionally to bite down and then suck gently on the flesh.  
"Fuck" Emily hissed as Paige bit down on her shoulder. "Please Paige" Emily whispered as she bucked her hips trying to get Paige to pay attention to her needs.  
"What do you want me to do to you Emily?" Paige whispered into Emily's ears before grabbing Emily's earlobe with her teeth.  
"Paige, you know" Emily moaned as she wrapped a leg around Paige in an attempt to get them closer.  
"I need to hear you say it Em" Paige said as she let go of Emily's hands and slipped them down and gripped her hips and started bucking slowly against her wife, but not letting her get the relief she wanted.  
"Paige, could you just fuck me already?" Emily moaned as she sunk her nails into Paige's back. Paige quickly gripped Emily's ass with her hands and lifted her up, using her arms and upper body to pin Emily to the wall, when Emily wrapped her legs around Paige, Paige quickly entered her with the strap on, slamming its full length in before pulling back and ramming it back in.  
Emily let out a moan at the feel of being filled by Paige.  
"Don't hold back Em, I want to hear how much you want me" Paige whispered as she continued to fuck her wife.  
"Harder Paige" Emily said more forcefully this time. Paige reached with one hand and turned the water offer and placed both of her hands under Emily's ass before stepping out of the tub and walking towards the bedroom.  
"Paige!" Emily screamed as she locked on to her wife with her legs and arms.  
"Relax, you're fine." Paige soothed before dropping Emily onto the bed. "Now turn over, I want to fuck you from behind" Emily quickly rolled over, eager to be filled by Paige again.  
"I love when you do what I say" Paige husked, running her fingers through Emily's folds. "Look at you turned over and ready to be taken by me" Paige finished with a light smack to Emily's right ass cheek.  
"Paige!" Emily cried out. It had been since before the birth of the twins that they had been rough in bed and Emily was pleasantly surprised that Paige was so forward in bringing it back. "Please fuck me" Emily whimpered, wiggling her ass in the air trying to find Paige's faux cock. Paige slammed into Emily again, coupling it with another smack to Emily's left cheek as she started pumping into her wife.  
"That's it Emily, let loose and cum for me." Paige coaxed as she raked her nails down Emily's back, knowing her wife couldn't last much longer. "Cum for me Em" Paige whispered as she leaned down to pepper kisses across her wife's shoulders before, wrapping her hands in Emily's hair and pulling gently while picking up the pace and gripping Emily's hips.  
"Fuck, Paige, don't stop" Emily moaned as she buried her hands into the sheets before collapsing with a scream as she came. Paige pulled out and flopped down on the bed next to her wife.

"Holy shit Emily, it's been too long since I've heard you scream like that." Paige said cheekily as she intertwined her fingers with Emily's.  
"I forgot I could scream like that" Emily said shyly. "I know that I like to control you normally during sex, but you should do that more often. It was hot." Emily continued  
"I just wanted to show you how much I love you" Paige whispered, brushing a lock of hair out of Emily's face.  
"I love you too Paige. And you know what else I love?" Emily asked  
"What?"  
"That after more than ten years together, we still manage to sneak away and act like a couple of horny teenagers" Emily said with a giggle.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way" Paige replied, leaning in for a soft kiss.  
"I know you had dinner reservations for us, but now we're already behind and I was wondering if I could pull out the surprise I have for you now instead? We could do dinner tomorrow night" Emily asked hopefully.  
"Fuck the reservations." Paige said eagerly. Emily got off the bed and reached into her duffel bag, pulling out a small velvet bag. "Is that what I think it is?" Paige asked.  
"The cords I used to use to tie you up? Yes" Emily said with a smirk as Paige laughed.  
"Oh my God Emily! Where did you find them?" Paige asked.  
"They were hidden in my room at my parents' house. I grabbed them when I picked Ethan and Addison up on Tuesday" Emily answered. "So what do you think?"  
"Yes" Paige answered eagerly  
"Alright, lay back on the bed" Emily said as she walked to the corner of the bed to tie one of Paige's wrists to the bed before walking to the other side and securing her other wrist.  
"So what do you want, should I fuck you with the strap on or just my magic fingers? Emily asked with a giggle.  
"Whatever you want babe, I just want you" Paige said genuinely. "Do you have the blindfold too or? Paige asked.  
"Yea, I wasn't sure if you wanted the full effect or to go slowly." Emily said nervously.  
"Em I just spanked you, for the first time in a long time. There is no slow between us" Paige laughed as Emily got the blindfold and tied it over Paige's eyes. Just then she heard a cell phone ringing from out in the kitchen. Emily glanced at the clock on the wall 7:30.

"That's probably the babes, I'll be right back." Emily said leaving Paige alone and tied to the bed, blindfolded.  
"Bring the phone in here Em, I wanna talk too!" Paige called after her wife.  
"And they were good after we left? They did bath time without a problem?" Paige heard Emily asking as she walked back into the bedroom. "Hang on, Ma I'm going to switch to speaker phone so Paige can talk too" Emily finished.  
"I'll put Ethan and Addie on speaker with you too. They're both in my room with their grandfathers for story time." Paige heard the voice of her mother coming from somewhere near her.  
"Hello?" Came Ethan's tentative voice.  
"Hi baby" Emily said at the same time as Paige said hello.  
"Mama! Mommy!" Addie cried.  
"Have you two been good for your grandparents?" Emily asked sternly.  
"Yes Mommy."  
"What did you guys do today?" Paige asked.  
"Grandpa and Grampy built us a fort! And Grandmas make us Cookies and Mac and cheese!" Ethan gushed.  
"And Grampy is reading us a story!" Addie continued.  
"It sounds like you guys are having a good time, your Mama and I just wanted to call and say goodnight" Emily said.  
"We love you both very much" Paige added, in the direction she thought the phone was in.  
"We love you too"  
"Okay, babes be sure to call again before bed tomorrow okay?" Emily asked  
"Yes Mama"  
"Alright, bye babes, we love you" Emily said before hanging up the phone. "Hey Paige, I'm going to set the phone on its charged and I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere" Emily finished with a giggle.  
"Funny Em" Paige said from her spot on tied to the bed still. Emily laughed as she walked to the kitchen quickly before she turned and ran back to the bedroom launching herself on top of Paige, knowing she wouldn't see it coming.

"Oofff" Paige yelled out as a laughing Emily landed on top of her. "Thanks Em." Paige mumbled, trying to catch her breath from having her wife land on her.  
"Sorry, I just love having" Kiss. "Complete" another kiss "and total" one more kiss. "Control over you" Emily kissed Paige hard before pulling back and nipping her way down, leaving angry red welts in her wake.  
"Holy fuck Emily" Paige hissed in a painful pleasure as Emily bit her way down her abdomen, working her way towards Paige's center. "Please Em" Paige moaned. Emily bit down on the inside of Paige's left thigh, sucking on the welt making sure she'd have an angry bruise there come tomorrow before she moved to deftly move her tongue through Paige's wet folds.  
"Mmm, you're so wet Paige." Emily hummed appreciatively before reinserting her tongue to swirl around Paige's clit.  
"You make me wet Em. Only for you" Paige said breathlessly, letting out a loud moan as she felt Emily's tongue make contact with her bundle of nerves. Emily continued working Paige with her tongue, enjoying the loud moans that were coming from Paige as she let herself go. When Emily felt Paige beginning to clench, signifying her close orgasm, Emily removed her tongue and kissed her way north, pausing to blow air on Paige's nipples before taking one in her mouth and gently biting down on it, reveling in the way Paige yelled and begged for more each time she bit down. Emily met Paige's lips in a soft kiss before pulling away and untying Paige's blindfold.  
"I want to watch you cum" Emily explained when Paige shot her a questioning look, before shoving her fingers deep into Paige, watching as her eyes popped open and she strained against the holds around her wrists in an attempt to touch her wife. Emily grinned as her wife struggled and continued to pump her fingers in and out of her wife.  
"You're so fucking beautiful when you come undone like this" Emily whispered, "I love having the privilege to see you like this, why don't you come for me babe?" Emily coaxed as Paige's moans turned to yells and her back arching off the bed as her orgasm rocked through her body.

Emily removed her fingers from Paige and made sure Paige was watching before she cleaned them off with her own tongue, savoring the flavor that was so uniquely Paige. She made quick work of undoing the restraints around her wife's wrists before bringing the woman into her arms.  
"I love you so much Paige, and that was beautiful"  
"You're beautiful Emily, I love you too" Paige responded as she laid her head on Emily's shoulder before hearing Emily's stomach growl loudly. Paige laughed at her wife.  
"What we skipped dinner!" Emily defended herself. Paige just grinned as she reached off the bed for her Tshirt and tossed one to Emily.  
"Come on, the fridge is usually stocked with a few frozen Pizza's" Paige said walking out of the bedroom, but turning at the door way "because you're going to need your energy.


End file.
